Refueling of combat vehicles such as battle tanks heretofore has been accomplished by a man carrying a hose from the refueling vehicle or station to the combat vehicle. A problem with this procedure is that under combat comditions the man would be exposed to enemy gunfire. It therefore would be advantageous to provide a refueling system which would enable a man to perform the refueling operation while being protected from enemy gunfire.